reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Getaway
Synopsis Mary Aids An Endangered Condé ''' Mary takes action to save Condé when she learns The Vatican is hunting him for bearing the branded mark of the Dark Riders. Francis devises a plan to put an end to The Dark Riders legend, which puts Bash at risk. Meanwhile, Kenna reveals Catherine’s ulterior motives to Claude. Quotes '''King Henry: My God, I've missed the way you mix garlic with arsenic. King Henry: Ahh Kenna. With death comes wisdom. What did I ever see in her? Queen Catherine: Well it was her ass. You mentioned it many times. Lady Kenna: Are you talking to me? Queen Catherine: ...Why would I talk to you? Lady Kenna: You just said something about my ass. Queen Catherine: Not everything is about your ass Kenna. Queen Mary: I apologies for dropping in unannounced. King Antoine: Nonsense, you were just announced. Lady Greer: Good heavens. What if the King chooses me to be paired with someone. We should leave. Leith Bayard: Yes, uh. One of us should leave…The married one. Lady Greer: ...Good night then. (hand Leith her cup) Louis Condé: Why don’t I have a normal family? Louis Condé: Mary has no romantic feelings for me. King Antoine: What, you’ve never changed a woman’s mind before? Lady Atley: I was surprised. That he knew of my attraction to you. Louis Condé: Oh you are very polite- Queen Mary: How do we know what’s normal? All I have to go on is Catherine. If there are any other noble woman who have been... Well they’re keeping it to themselves. As am I. All of us, alone. Lady Greer: You will recover fully, because you're strong. Queen Mary: I feel like I’m sleeping walking & I can’t wake up. Lady Greer: If your heart want to sleep, let it. Many things can be forced out of duty. But not the heart. Princess Claude: What do you know, you're only a child my father lost his taste for, and pawned off onto his bastard son. Queen Mary: None of us are responsible for our hearts, only our actions. King Francis: All he needed was his father’s arms. Lady Lola: Or the poor thing exhausted himself. King Francis: I like my story better. Queen Catherine: I suppose there are other monsters in the world, & there mothers have to lie for them too. Queen Mary: What we once had was so natural. I miss how easy it was. We'd make love and fall asleep in each other's arms like branches growing together. We didn't have to think about anything and now it's so complicated. I don't know if I'm ready. Notes * Lord Narcisse, Lord Castleroy and Queen Jeanne were all mentioned, but do not appear. * The Dark Riders, and The Devil's Mark make another appearance. * Leith Bayard is now the new Captain of the Royal Escort. * Mary decides to visit Château de Chambord. * Greer was introduced as 'Lady Castlroy' while Kenna & Lola continued to go by their first names after being married. This is because Greer married into her stature, while the other two were born with it. * Sebastian reveals he knows about Mary's rape, as Kenna confided in him. * The first confirmed gay couple appeared on Reign. * Catherine and Henry continue on in their new relationship. * Bash branded Randall with The Devil's Mark on the Royal Crowns' behalf. * Four couples had sexual relations, with Leith Bayard's night still unaccounted for. Josephine retunes to tell how she saw The Devil's Mark on Condé while having sexual relations with him a few weeks ago. The Prince of the Blood. * This marks Louis Condé 3rd on screen sexual relationship. The Plague. The Prince of the Blood. * Cardinal Randall and Queen Mary mentioned how himself, the rest of The Vatican use The Swiss Guards. * Leith distorted The Devil's Mark on Louis Condé's chest under the guise of cauterizing a wound, supposedly suffered in a drunken incident at Antoine's party. Death Toll Kill Count. Death Count. 0''' Trivia * First episode of 2015. * The episode synopsis was released on December 31, 2014. * John Philip has been played by approximately 8 different babies. * This marks Craig Parker's first absence from an episode in Season Two. * Torrance Coombs and Caitlin Stasey are both fully naked for their opening scene together. '''Goof * Cauterizing someone is a painful, but quick process. Leith should have only held the sword for 2 or 3 seconds. Historical Note * Château de Chambord is a real castle in France, and is one of the most recognizable châteaux in the world because of its very distinctive French Renaissance architecture. * Both Cardinal Randall and Queen Mary mentioned how himself, the rest of The Vatican only use The Swiss Guards. This rule was created in the late 15 century, and have been the only nation allowed to guard The Pope since they died fighting agents Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor to save Pope Clement VII. Gallery Getaway - TVLine.jpg Getaway - Promotional Images 1.jpg Getaway - Promotional Images 2.jpg Getaway - Promotional Images 3.jpg Getaway - Promotional Images 4.jpg Getaway - Promotional Images 5.jpg Getaway - Promotional Images 6.jpg Getaway - Promotional Images 7.jpg Clips Getaway - Sebanna 1.gif Getaway - Sebanna 3.gif Getaway - Sebanna 4.gif Characters * Credit Ordere |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- | Ben Aldridge | colspan="2" | King Antoine |- | Bruce Ramsay | colspan="2" | Cardinal Palazzo |- | Tori Anderson | colspan="2" | Lady Atley |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Alexander Crowther | colspan="2" | Randall |- | Madison Oldroyd | colspan="2" | Emone |- | Ava Preston | colspan="2" | Henriette |- | Adrien Griffin | colspan="2" | Francis' Guard |- | Alden Adair | colspan="2" | Castle Guard #1 |- | Maeni Van Dyk | colspan="2" | Josephine |- | Bra Hodder | colspan="2" | Lead Inquisitor |- | Ashley Awde | colspan="2" | Lady Malbouef |- | Mike Donis | colspan="2" | Lord Lepine |- Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 2